The Original Love
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: He loved her more than anything in the world, but she left to pursue a better life. But what happens when she comes back. Is the love still there? IchigoOrihime pairing. Rated M for language and later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Shock

**Hey kids, welcome to my third fanfic, featuring the characters of Bleach! This story is rated M for language and sexual content later on. Please, read&review!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters are unfortunately owned by Tite Kubo. Fortunately, I do own this story.**

* * *

**The Original Love**

** Chapter 1: The Shock**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared blankly at the dark ceiling. His alarm buzzed loudly, telling him it was 7 o'clock and he was supposed to get his lazy ass out of bed. But Ichigo wouldn't't move. His eyes were strangely transfixed with the ceiling. He was zoning out, oblivious to his buzzing clock.

Every morning was like this. He could never sleep at night anymore. Not since that day, the day which will haunt him in his memories. It wasn't that he couldn't't sleep, but he was afraid to. For every time he closed his eyes, he would dream of her. That day she turned and left. Ever since then he'd lay and stare to the ceiling, as if it held the answers to all his problems. As the alarm clock buzzed on, Ichigo tried to will his body to move, but it didn't seem to follow is command. He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair.

"ICHIGO! GODDAMMIT TURN IT OFF!" screamed a voice that pierced through Ichigo's mind. Ichigo snapped back to reality and slapped his alarm clock off. "Sorry Kon." he grumbled, and hauled himself out of bed.

Kon crawled crawled out from Ichigo's bed as a small stuffed animal. "Honestly, every damn morning is the same thing. Why can't you get over yourself?" he complained. All Ichigo did was grunt in reply and walk out of his room. Kon sighed in defeat and sat in the middle of the floor. "It's been two years and he still hasn't recovered..." Kon said to himself.

Ichigo dragged himself into the bathroom to wash up. He turned on the cold water and splashed it in his face to wake up. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and found he couldn't recognized himself. To anyone else, the 21-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki still looked like his 15-year-old self. Ichigo stood up straight and examined himself in the mirror. He had grown to about 6 feet, and his body had become more toned and muscular. His torso still had slight traces of scars from his various battles as a Soul Reaper. His spiky orange hair had grown a bit, but still remained in its short style. His face however, had become strained through the years. Ichigo sighed and splashed more water in his face. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and traces of scruffy facial hair began to grow. But the most disturbing aspect of his appearance was his eyes. Dark circles had formed from the lack of sleep. They looked like the eyes of a tired old man.

Ichigo turned from his reflection and left the bathroom. Downstairs Yuzu had breakfast already prepared. It was Saturday, so Yuzu always made pancakes for everyone. Karin and Isshin were wolfing down their food. Ichigo took his seat next to Isshin. Yuzu came over and dumped a plate of pancakes in front of him. Ichigo gave a small smile, but deep inside he wasn't really hungry.

Isshin was the first to finish. He stood up, slamming his hands on this table proudly and startling everyone else. "Let's go! We have lives to save!" Isshin announced. Karin finished next and stood up. "I got practice." she said, and hurried off upstairs. Ichigo ignored his father and continued picking at his food.

"Hold on old man. I just got here." Ichigo grumbled, and took a bite. Isshin shook his head. "Does it look like I care Ichigo? A sick person won't care if you haven't finished your breakfast, which you barely started anyway." Yuzu looked over and frowned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Yuzu," he mumbled and left to change. "You have 5 minutes!" Isshin called, and was a replied back with a "Shut up!" from Ichigo. Yuzu pouted as she collected all the plates.

* * *

After graduating high school, Ichigo went to a local college to study medicine like his father. He was no where near done with his studies, but he worked part-time at the family hospital. Of course, he still maintained his job as a Soul Reaper as well. It was a satisfactory life for him, and nothing more. 

The hospital work was slow at first, but around noon there was a bus accident so things got more hectic. About 10 people were injured, two of them being in serious condition. Ichigo, working quickly as he could, managed to care for those with minor injuries and released them. Then he helped his father with the more critical patients. By 6 everything was under control, and Ichigo was thankful that all the hard work was done. He felt so exhausted and slumped against a wall. Isshin walked over, exhausted himself. He gave Ichigo a clap on the shoulder. "Well done." he said. Ichigo nodded, giving his father a small smile. Isshin turned and walked away. "You can go now. You look like you're about to pass out." He waved.

Grateful that he could leave, Ichigo forgot about his fatigue and hurried out. He decided to go out to eat, since he didn't eat much anyway today. Problem was he wasn't in the mood for anything, so he just wandered around town, occasionally checking out stores. He settled for ramen in a small shop and sat by himself, munching on his noodles. He looked absentmindedly at the window when something caught his eye. At first he thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, maybe he need glasses. But it was no trick.

It was Orihime.

Ichigo hadn't seen her in years since that day. She stood on a street corner, looking like she was impatiently waiting for something. She didn't change one bit. Her hair was still its gorgeous length, but now it looked slightly curled. She wore a pink sun dress that complimented her figure very well. Ichigo blinked and shook his head. Orihime still stood there. His eyes registered it was her, but his mind could not. Was it really her? He swallowed hard. He didn't want to believe it, but he did. Ichigo slowly stood up, but hesitated. Should he say hello? She was still standing there, looking around. His feet began to walk as if they had a mind of their own. They led him out of the shop, across the street, and a few feet away from her._ It isn't her. It can't be, _he thought. He stepped closer. He wanted to say her name, but it felt as thought he voice wasn't there so the words couldn't come. _Orihime..._

She turned around and saw him. Ichigo froze. Their eyes met, and at that moment Ichigo knew. A look of recognition shot up in her face, and she smiled. "Ichigo Kurosaki? Is it really you?" she asked. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Hi. Orihime." Her name sounded so foreign on his lips. She gave a squeal and jumped into his arms. "I knew it! How are you?"

Ichigo was taken aback. He gave her a stiff hug and pulled away. Touching her sent an electric shock through his body. She smiled at him. "I'm-I'm pretty good." _I miss you. _"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful." she said. They looked at each other for awhile. The awkward silence was killing him. "So, um, what have you been up to?" he asked. She shrugged. "Not much really. I've finished my studies so now I'm back. Are you still in Med school?" Ichigo nodded. She smiled even bigger. "That's great! I know you'll make a great doctor." He smiled at her, but before he could respond, someone else called her name.

"Orihime! There you are!" A very tall man ran up and took Orihime in his embrace. Orihime squealed in joy and they kissed. Ichigo felt himself tense up very quickly. They pulled apart and laughed. "Kenny, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Kenny Watsuki, my fiancee." Orihime said. The man smiled and offered him hand. Ichigo politely shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo. I've heard a little bit about you." he said with a big grin. Ichigo nodded. The man looked to be older than Orihime. He had very dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked to be some sort of businessman.

"We better get going if we want to get the restaurant. I've made reservations." Kenny said. Orihime nodded excitedly and gave Ichigo another quick hug. "It was so nice seeing you. Maybe we can meet up sometime to catch up." she said, a tinge of hope in her voice. Ichigo nodded again, and managed to say "Sure." Kenny gave Ichigo a nod. "Nice meeting you." Ichigo nodded again, and the couple turned away.

* * *

The walk home felt like it took forever. So many thing were going in Ichigo's head. Fiancee. She had a fiancee. Every time he played that moment in his head, it made him more and more sick. It was like a punch in the face. Where did she go and find a guy like that? He looked so fake and pretentious. What was she doing with him?

_This is Kenny Watsuki, my fiancee._

Ichigo reached his house. He didn't remember entering the house and going to his room. He found himself laying down on his bed. _My fiancee. _Ichigo felt sick. He hadn't seen her since that day. Since that day she found a better life. Became even more happier. Got engaged. And what did he do? He wallowed in his own misery. He couldn't move on. Apparently she could. He tried so hard to fight those memories, but seeing her today opened the door that he tried to lock, and now the flood came. Those memories, the good and the bad came back to him like an onslaught. He tossed and turned, his body shaking.

_"I'm so sorry Ichigo. But I have to do this."_

_"Please, Orihime, don't. Just stay here with me. We can work things out..."_

_"I know we can Ichigo, I know. But this is what I want."_

_"What you want? You don't want to stay here and be with me? Is that it?"_

_"No, no, that's not it! You know I love you-"_

_"THEN STAY!"_

Ichigo had never been so angry with her. When he looked back at it, he realized he was being selfish. Of course she could leave. He couldn't stop her from pursuing her dream. But it killed him to know that he wasn't apart of it. He remembered how hard she cried, how hard he cried. They yelled at each other. Ichigo was torn between his love for her and his love for his family. In the end, he had to choose to latter and let her go. Ichigo turned to his side and clutched the bed sheet. He felt like he was going mad. Why did she still have that effect on him, even after all those years? She looked so happy today. She really did find love. Ichigo felt like screaming.

She said she would never love anyone else. What happened?

* * *

**I'll leave it at that. I hope you guys like it. Please, R&R! Next chapter will be up soon. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Heart

**Hey kids. Sorry it took me so long to update ;; Procrastination really does suck. But this story doesn't! This story is rated M for language and sexual content later on. Please, read&review!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all it's characters.**

**The Original Love**

**Chapter 2: The Broken Heart**

It was sunrise. The room was bathed in a soft pink-orange light, illuminating the sleeping form of Orihime Inoue. She stirred and turned over, feeling across the bed.. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes slightly, and noticed she was alone. Kenny had already got up, probably getting ready for another busy day. Orihime frowned and rubbed her eyes. Sometimes she wished Kenny would just stay and cuddle with her. He wasn't really affectionate, but he had his moments. Orihime rose from the bed and stretched. She wandered around the apartment looking for Kenny, only to find that he had left already. She pouted in disappointment. Well, if Kenny was gone, she should go out too. Orihime brightened up, excited for what she should do. She _was _back home. What were her friends up to? Were they even still around? 

Orihime quickly got ready. She put on a flowing red dress and put her hair up in a bun. Normally she wasn't one to wear her hair up, but Kenny loved it so. She was really trying to be sophisticated, just for him. Around noon she went out, walking down familiar streets. A feeling of nostalgia overcame her when she recognized all the familiar spots where she and her friends used to hang out. Orihime felt a little sad because she hadn't stayed in touch with anyone. She turned and found herself on Tatsuki's block. Was she still around? Orihime make her way to Tatsuki's house. The whole way there she hoped that her friend was still there. She rang the doorbell and patiently waited. 

"Be right there!" a voice called. 

The door was opened by a tall, slender woman. Orihime had to take some time to register it was Tatsuki. Her hair had grown a little longer, but she was still the same. Her body was more fit and toned, but she still maintained her tomboyish look. Her face lit up in recognition at the sight of Orihime. "Holy shit, is that really you Orihime?" she asked, incredulous. Orihime nodded meekly and Tatsuki squealed in delight. She grabbed Orihime in a fierce but friendly hug. Orihime returned the greeting, glad that she finally reunited with her best friend. 

Tatsuki let her go and surveyed her friend. She nodded in approval. "You look great. Like, so much more...mature. Wow." she said. Orihime smiled. "Thanks." Tatsuki nodded and waved Orihime in. " We have a lot of catching up to do." 

Tatsuki's house was still the same as Orihime remembered it. She was feeling at home already. Tatsuki made up some tea and brought out a bunch of snacks. Orihime was excited for she hadn't much of her favorite snacks since dating Kenny, but she composed herself. They sat at a table in the living room and Orihime began nibbling her treats and sipping her tea. Tatsuki continued to watch Orihime, still in awe of how much she changed. "So, tell me, where have you been all this time?" 

Orihime sipped some more tea before answering. "Well, up until now I've been away at college." Tatsuki waved her hand around. "Yeah, yeah I know that. But what have you been up to? We haven't really kept in touch." 

"I know. A lot of things have happened that preoccupied my mind" 

"Like what?" 

"Well, I met someone at college. His name is Kenny and we're engaged." Orihime replied and showed Tatsuki her ring. Tatsuki gasped in shock. "You're getting hitched? Holy crap you _have _changed." Orihime smiled. "Kenny is amazing. He's a businessman and he's actually doing some work in town. We'll be getting married next year." 

Tatsuki looked confused, but nodded. "So how'd you meet him?" 

"Well, he's two years older than me, but we saw each alot on campus. We starting talking and then he asked me out one day. At first I was shy, but he proved to be really nice. I was happy." Orihime said with a small smile, looking down at her hand. Tatsuki drank some tea and nodded some more. They were silent for a moment. Orihime looked up. "What have you been up to?" 

Tatsuki shrugged. "Not much. I'm a teacher at the dojo I go to now. It's a lot of fun you know. Brings back memories." Now it was Orihime's turn to nod. "That's wonderful! I've always known you to be a great martial artist." Tatsuki smiled and continued to stare at Orihime. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat. "Something wrong Tatsuki?" she asked. 

Tatsuki thought for a moment. "It's just...you're so different now Orihime. After all this time I expected to see my sweet little naive friend, but times have really changed." She looked embarrassed for a moment. "What, uh, happened with you and Ichigo?" 

Orihime almost flinched. She realized that Tatsuki didn't know the true details of her break up with Ichigo. She hadn't spoken about it much. "Things didn't work out the way we wanted. He had to stay here for school to take care of his dad. I chose to leave." she sighed. 

"I know that. I still talk to Ichigo you know. Have you seen him yet?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded. "I saw him briefly yesterday when I was out with Kenny. He looks the same." Tatsuki raised and eyebrow. "Does he? Have you really looked at the guy?" Orihime's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

Tatsuki sighed. "Ichigo was completely devastated when you left. He loved you more than anything you know. After that he changed a lot. He was so miserable and dead. I was actually worried about him. Seeing you back in town has probably struck a chord in him, for sure." Orihime bit her lip nervously. "Really? He took it that bad?" 

"Of course he took it bad Orihime! Really bad." Tatsuki said, exasperated. She waved her hand around again. "Don't worry about it though. I probably just brought down the mood. You still haven't told me about what college was like." she said. But Orihime still couldn't stop thinking about what Tatsuki said. She sighed, not wanting to push the subject further. "College was really great. The school was awesome. I met a lot of great people too." she answered after a slight awkward pause. 

"Like Kenny, huh?" Tatsuki asked with a smile. Orihime nodded. "When is the wedding?" 

"Next year in May. It'll be a pretty big ceremony, so I get to invite a lot of people. Will you come?" Orihime asked. She suddenly felt strange talking about her wedding now, when normally she'd be giddy with excitement. Tatsuki laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Orihime smiled meekly, when a though came to her head and she brightened. She grabbed Tatsuki's hands. "You've always been my best friend. I would love for you to come to the wedding, but I'd love it even more if you were my maid if honor!" 

Tatsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?" Orihime nodded vigorously. "Please, Tatsuki. I could never ask anyone esle." Orihime pleaded. Tatsuki though for a moment, and then grinned. "Of course. Anything for you." Orihime squealed in joy and threw her arms around her. "Ohhh I'm so happy! Thanks Tatsuki!" 

Tatsuki returned the hug. "No need to thank me. I'd love to be apart of your big day." Orihime let her go, feeling slightly better. Tatsuki checked her watch and gasped. "Awww man, I'm sorry to cut the day short, but I have a class to teach in an hour." Orihime frowned but shook her disappointment off. She stood and bowed to Tatsuki. "Thanks so much. It was great seeing you" Tatsuki stood as well. "Likewise." 

The girls walked to the door and then hugged. "Don't be a stranger. Visit again soon." Tatsuki said softly. Orihime nodded. "Sure thing." Tatsuki opened the door and Orihime left. She waved her best friend goodbye and started walking down the street.

* * *

Now that she was alone with her thoughts, Orihime began to worry again. Had she really damaged Ichigo that much? She knew that their break-up was hard. For months she had cried herself to sleep every night, thinking about him. But eventually her heart began to heal, and she started slowly getting over it. Then Kenny came along and made everything better again. A small part of her missed him still, but wished he found happiness again. Still, she now thought it hard to believe Ichigo had become so miserable. He was a strong-willed man. 

Orihime found herself walking up a very familiar block. Should she go to his house? When she saw him yesterday there was so much she wanted to say, but had no time. She was eager to talk with him again, yet she felt a bit apprehensive. A part of her was worried that Tatsuki was right, and another part wanted to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. She stopped in front of his house. _It still looks the same, _she thought. Orihime took a deep breath and walked up to the door. 

There was a chance he wouldn't even be home. If it came to that, she could go to the family clinic to see if he was there. _I'm here now, and I might as well._ She rang the doorbell and waited. 

It felt like hours before someone did answer the door. Orihime didn't expect who would it be until she met the eyes of Karin. Karin immediately recognized her and smiled. "Hi." she said. Orihime smiled back, surprised with how much the girl had grown. "Hello, Karin. How are you?" 

"I'm pretty good. Boy, I haven't seen you in forever. What brings you back into town?" Karin asked, tilting her head to the side. Orihime noticed that Karin was giving her the same look as Tatsuki did earlier. It was a curious look, and Orihime now knew it had nothing to do with why she was back in town. "I'm back from college, actually. I was just visiting Tatsuki, and I thought I'd stop by. Is...um, is Ichigo home?" she felt as if it were a ridiculous question. She bit her lower lip nervously. 

Karin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, he's here. He's been up in his room all day. Didn't feel like going to work, so I guess he's not feeling well. But you can go up there if you'd like, and try to get him to open the door." she said. It was almost as if she were challenging Orihime. Orihime was beginning to have second thoughts. "Well, I don't want to bother him..." 

"He wants to see you." Karin blurted. She covered her mouth in her own shock and quickly said, "I would think, anyway. Go on." Orihime smiled nervously and walked in. She felt strange being back in the Kurosaki house. It used to be her home away from home. She walked up the stairs and approached Ichigo's door. Her heart was pounding and she felt warm with embarrassment. What if she was making a mistake? She hesitated. A voice in her head told her to turn away, but she knew she had came to far. She tapped the door. "Uh, Ichigo? It's me, Orihime. Are you awake?" she didn't realize she was speaking softly. She tapped the door again. 

She placed her ear against the door and nearly jumped when the door opened. Orihime looked up into the familiar eyes of Ichigo and nearly gasped. 

Orihime didn't notice how much Ichigo had changed. He looked sullen and incredibly tired, like he hadn't slept in a very long time. His hair looked slightly longer but still unruly. He was growing slight facial hair. But what was really depressing about him was how much older her looked. 

Ichigo was even more surprised to see Orihime at his bedroom door. He looked as if he was trying to register what was happening. He cleared his throat, like he was trying to find words again. "Orihime. Hi." the words came out like a grunt. Orihime forced a smile. The situation was growing more and more uncomfortable. "It's good to see you again, Ichigo. I was just in the area visiting Tatsuki, and I figure I could come see you again, since I saw you yesterday but we really didn't get a chance to talk." she felt like she was blabbing nonsense. 

Ichigo cleared his throat again. "Uh, that's really nice of you. I'm, uh, glad you came." There was an awkward silence. "Is this a bad time?" she asked. Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion and he shook his head. "N-no. I wasn't doing anything really. Just reading." 

"Oh." was all she could say. Another awkward silence. "Listen, would you like to go for a walk, maybe? You know, to get you out of the house." she suggested. Maybe fresh air would do them good, because she was starting to feel stifled. Ichigo nodded. "One moment." he said and closed the door. Orihime waited patiently. He returned in a black track jacket and ripped jeans. He motioned for her to follow him downstairs. "Yo, Karin. I'm going out." he called. Karin acknowledged him and watched in curiosity as the two left.

* * *

Orihime and Ichigo had no clue where they were going; they just wandered around the neighborhood. They were silent the whole time. The sky began to darken as they headed to the park. The park that held so much memories of their happier times. The two seated themselves on a swing set. Orihime looked at him and smiled. He saw his eyes soften when he looked at her. She could see it in his eyes that he hadn't been doing well. She felt a slight pang of guilt. 

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked. Orihime was glad he broke the silence, yet she didn't want to answer his question. "Uh, nothing much really." she answered. Ichigo nodded. "Same." They both swung silently for awhile looking up at the sky. "So, uh, how are things with Kenny?" he asked. Orihime cringed. She really didn't want answer_that_ question either. "Things are going well. We've been busy planning for our wedding next year." 

"Next year, huh? That sounds exciting. Good luck with that." he said. He seemed tense all of a sudden. "Thanks." she replied. Orihime was beginning to feel more and more like complete crap. She didn't know what to say to him. He was being so distant with her, like he wasn't really there at all. She felt terrible. "The wedding is going to be really nice, you know. Tatsuki is going to be my maid of honor. I was thinking of inviting all our old friends. You, uh, could come to, if you want." 

Ichigo abruptly stopped his swing. He gave an exasperated breath, and when he spoke, his voice shook. "You're serious." He seemed to be in disbelief. Orihime felt like she struck a nerve within him. She could feel the animosity already. "W-well, I thought, you know, that you would like to come, because we're friends, and I want you there. But you don't have to go if you don't want to." she quickly said. Ichigo sighed. "That's very nice of you Orihime, but honestly, I don't think I can do that." 

Orihime stopped her swing. "Why not?" she asked. She couldn't help but feel offended. Ichigo just shook his head. "Let's not get into that." Orihime rolled in her eyes. "Forget it, then." 

"Easier said than done." Ichigo snapped. Orihime stood and faced him. "What's your problem Ichigo? I'm trying to work things out, you're not helping!" she cried. Ichigo stood and towered over Orihime. "You want to know my problem? It's you. It's the fact that you left me to pursue a better life, that you couldn't even muster the strength to stay with me. It's the fact that you were gone for so many fucking years doing God knows what while I stayed here and fucking wallowed in my own misery. It's the fact that after all these years you come back and tell me you're engaged to some suit. And to top it all off you're expecting mt to go to the fucking wedding? Fuck that!" he screamed. He turned away from her and began pacing back and forth. "I haven't slept since you left. Every time I close my eyes you're there. You're always in my head, and you won't go away! I spent all these years missing you, wondering how you're dealing with this separation. I told me you loved me and you would never fall for anyone esle, but then you come back engaged? What the fuck Orihime? Am I supposed to welcome you with open arms? Seeing you right now is killing me!" 

Orihime was speechless. It didn't occur to her that maybe Ichigo hadn't gotten over her. But she, so absorbed in her new life, had just assumed he did. Now he was angry with her for leaving him. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I really am. But you have to understand, I can't spend my whole life crying over you! Isn't that a bit selfish?" she asked, trying to stay calm. Ichigo a gave her a dumbfounded look. "You're calling _me_selfish? Since when does the goddamn world revolve around you? Not everyone can have a pretty little life like you Orihime! People suffer, you know." he shot back. Orihime winced like she was struck in the face. She felt tears fall down her face. She didn't need this. "Why can't you just be happy for me Ichigo?" she bawled. 

Ichigo shook his head. "Why can't you understand how much you ruined me Orihime?" he said. 

"_Ruined you_? You did this to yourself Ichigo! You couldn't just move on and make the best of it. All you do it sit and be miserable like the world is going to end! Life moves on, Ichigo, you should realize that! Don't you dare blame me because you couldn't get over yourself! The rest of the world isn't going to mourn with you.!" she screamed angrily. 

"You broke my heart Orihime. That's not easy to get over." he said incredulously. "Apparently what we had was nothing to you, since you were so eager to jump into bed with someone esle." 

Orihime pushed Ichigo away screaming, "Fuck you Ichigo! Kenny loves me! He was there for me when I needed someone! What do you take me for, huh?" She shoved him again. "I loved you with all my heart Ichigo! But that was the past, and now I love Kenny. I won't let you ruin this!" she turned and began to walk away. 

"Yeah, okay, just leave. Is that how you solve all your problems now Orihime?" he called. She turned and gave him such a hurt look. "I hate you. I never want to see your face ever again." she cried. She turned and ran away. 

Ichigo stood alone in the park, tears streaming down his face. He screamed in anger and began pounding the ground with his fists. 

Orihime couldn't stop crying the whole way home. She didn't expect this to backfire on her so. She really wanted to make things better with Ichigo, and now she realized that they could never be friends. Ichigo had so much hatred for her, and it broke her heart. Why did she even go there? She should have just went home and stayed with Kenny. Orihime told herself it could never work between her and Ichigo. So why did she feel like she just died on the inside? 

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Okay, that's the end. I really hope you liked it. Please don't hate me for taking so long, and I'll try to update soon! Please, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pain

**Hello faithful readers. While doing some reviewing of this story, I've decided to re-write this chapter. You see, I'm learning how to develop stories for my screenwriting class, and it made me realize I want to develop this story more. I also read some of the reviews and kept them in mind while I was writing this. I hope you like this re-do. I only hope this story gets better for me and you. Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all it's amazing characters are owned by Tite Kubo.**

**The Original Love**

**Chapter 3: The Pain**

It has been one whole week.

One whole week since Ichigo last saw her. One whole week, and the only memory he had of her was the anger. The tears. The broken heart.

One whole week he stayed locked up in his room. The curtains were closed, shrouding the room in complete darkness. He hardly ate, and he never slept. For the first few days Kon was there trying to cheer him up. But Ichigo had fallen into such a deep hole of depression that he had become impossible to reach. Eventually Ichigo had kicked Kon out of the room so he was completely alone.

His family had become concerned as well. At first they had assumed Ichigo was sick, but when Isshin tried breaking into the room, they soon realized that it was a malady no doctor could cure. No one really knew what happened. Karin had told Isshin and Yuzu what she knew, that Ichigo had gone out with Orihime for the night. When he had returned, he looked worse than when he had left. They could do nothing but leave him alone, and hoped that he'd come out of his room alive.

_I hate you. I never want to see your face ever again._

Those words tore Ichigo apart. Why couldn't he be happy for her? Of course she would move on after all these years. But he had always hoped that she still loved him. They were each other's first love, and together they vowed never to love another the same. He _swore_ to her, and she had done that same. What had changed? But he knew even as he asked himself that question. It was Kenny. He had swept her away with his good looks and maturity. He probably offered her lavish gifts and gave her whatever she wanted. He noticed the change in her. She was once so innocent and lovely; now it was as if she dropped that demeanor to be more lady-like.

_Now I love Kenny. I won't let you ruin this._

Ichigo cried out and slammed his fist against the wall. There were so many feelings exploding inside. He was angry and bitter at himself for being so pathetic, and at Orihime because she had moved on. He was devastated that they had fought so badly. He wanted to run to her and apologize, but then he wanted her to apologize. He didn't know what to make of anything anymore. He couldn't care about anything else but her, and what had happened. He wanted to go back in time and take back everything he had said. He would have been happy for her, or at least pretended to be. Ichigo curled into a fetal position, his body shaking.

He fucked up. He felt like such a fuck up.

Life was meaningless now. All he wanted was her, and he lost her twice. Did he even deserve her anymore? Did he deserve love?

The tears began to fall. Ichigo wiped his eyes and sighed.

_I hate you. I never want to see your face ever again._

Orihime laid on her back in Kenny's bed. Kenny slept comfortably, his back facing her. It had been another night of fancy dinner parties with Kenny's corporate business friends. Normally Orihime would try her best to be the presentable fiancée Kenny wanted. But she couldn't keep interest in anything. Kenny wasn't the most insightful person either. He didn't even notice that she was distant. He lacked the passion to drive her. She couldn't understand want was wrong with her. It was like there was a dark cloud hovering over her. All she knew was that all this had resulted from her fight with Ichigo.

_Why can't you understand how much you ruined me Orihime?_

Of course she understood. Deep down inside, she knew that Ichigo did not and will not ever get over her.

Leaving Ichigo was the hardest decision she ever made. She had loved Ichigo for so long, since the beginning of high school. She admired how brave he was, and that he would do anything to fight for his friends and family. The day that Ichigo told her he felt the same was the best (and first of many) day of her life. So when she decided to go away for college and leave Ichigo at home, she was pretty much killing herself inside.

She couldn't even enjoy college the first semester. She cried every night and day. She had made a mistake by leaving. She considered just dropping out of college just to go back to him. If only he knew how much she had ruined herself. It was even harder for Orihime to move on. She had become a shell of a girl, moving on but not really living. That was how she planned on living forever. Then Kenny came along. Kenny made her smile again. He tried to fill the void inside of her. She never told him about Ichigo; it was too painful to talk about. All he knew was that she had left her high school sweetheart.

Orihime looked over at Kenny's back and felt tears well up in her eyes. Kenny tried so hard to make her love him. And she did. But seeing Ichigo again was like reopening a healed wound. She never forgot what she did, and she could never forgive herself. That is why she tried to redeem herself to be a better girlfriend for Kenny. She did everything and anything he wanted, even if it wasn't in her interest. She accepted Kenny's proposal because she knew it would make him happy.

But even now, the emptiness was still there. Kenny was a wonderful man, but he was no Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime wiped her tears. She shouldn't have come back home. She couldn't get Ichigo's hurt, angry face out of her mind. She shouldn't have gone to see him. She shouldn't have invited him to the wedding. Everything she was doing was a mistake. Orihime rolled to her side and curled up. What was she doing here?

She couldn't sleep at all that night. The fight kept on replaying over and over in her head. Only Ichigo Kurosaki could open such intense emotions within her. Orihime rose from the bed and quietly slipped out from the bedroom. She glanced over at a clock that said it was 3:34 AM. Orihime groaned as she shuffled her way into the kitchen. Squinting from the bright light as she opened the refrigerator, Orihime looked around for something she could snack on. She barely had any food in her house anymore; Kenny always took her out to eat. She found a jar of pickles and a small cup of chocolate pudding. Orihime smiled to herself as she remembered the strange concoctions she used to eat. She changed that too once she started dating Kenny. He told her mixing food like that would get her sick. She sighed, and put the pudding back in the fridge.

After getting a glass of water, Orihime sat at her table, opened the jar, and began eating her pickles. Food always made her feel better. She used to eat just forget the stress of studying for an exam. Now she was trying to eat away her misery of seeing Ichigo. She kept telling herself that she would have been better off just not going to meet Ichigo. It would have been so much better if she could just forget him and be normal again. Life with Kenny was simple because all she had to do was smile and look pretty. But with Ichigo, everything was more of an effort (or so she told herself now).

But she couldn't get the image of Ichigo out of her head. He had looked so _broken_. Orihime stuffed more pickles in her mouth. Tatsuki had been right. Ichigo was a damaged man because of her. But there was nothing she could do now. She had a wedding to plan and a wonderful fiancée who loved her. What kind of person would throw that all away? Orihime took a swig of water and began munching on her seventh pickle.

_I haven't slept since you left. Every time I close my eyes you're there. You're always in my head, and you won't go away!_

Orihime hung her head in guilt. She made things worse by being here. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and onto the table.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo…"

The next day Orihime woke up feeling as if she never slept at all. She heard Kenny coming out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth while looking for fresh clothes to put on.

"Good, you're awake. Get read honey, we're going out for brunch." Kenny said. He went back into the bathroom to wash his mouth out and then returned to pull clothes out of his suitcase.

"Kenny, I don't feel so well. Can't we stay in?" Orihime groaned. Kenny glanced over at her, frowning. He reached over to feel her forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you do look pretty tired…we have to go to this brunch though. I have something to tell you." He replaced his hand with a quick kiss and pulled on a polo shirt.

Orihime sighed and heaved herself out of bed. She brushed past Kenny to go to the bathroom. "A warm shower should do you some good!" Kenny called to her before she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She undressed, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like an emotional wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her skin was pale. Orihime took a deep breath and turned on her shower.

"_Are you coming in?"_

Orihime stepped into the shower and let the warm water fall onto her skin.

_Strong arms encircle her waist. Even under the warm spray she still got goose bumps. She rests her head on his shoulder, smiling. He kisses her neck, his grip tightening around her waist._

Orihime held her head back. With her eyes closed she gropes for the loofa and shower gel.

"_Let me get that for you." He reaches over and grabs the loofa from her hands. She giggles as he gentely begin washing her body. His left hand rubs the soap into her skin. She can hear and feel the rhythm of his breathing against her. He lowers himself to wash her legs and her feet and then back up again. She reaches behind her head and places her hand on his neck. She bites her lower lip as he washes her private parts last._

She slowly washed over her body. Every inch of her is covered in soapy suds. Once she is finished, Orihime drops the loofa on the shower floor.

_He drops the loofa to the floor and nudges her under the water to wash away the soap. The whole time he has her back facing him. He hands seize her breasts and gropes them, the water serving as lubrication. She shivers. He nibbles on her ear as his right hand sweeps the length of her stomach to her thighs. She can feel herself getting more and more aroused._

Orihime let the water wash away all the soap. She held her chest and began to sob again.

_His fingers tease her entrance, rubbing her wet folds. She instinctively rocks her hip against his teasing hand. He chuckles as his middle finger slips and begins to thrust. She throws her head against his chest and softly moans. The pace of his finger quickens and he adds his index finger. His other hand holds waist in place. By now his lips and teeth are ravishing her neck. She could barely contain her cries anymore._

Orihime leaned back against the shower wall. She breathes quickly through her nose to contain herself.

_He turns he around and pushes her against the wall. His fingers are still pumping into her. She moans his name. He abruptly stops and turns her around to face him._

_Ichigo Kurosaki looks back at Orihime Inoue with lust filled eyes. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He rests his forehead against hers._

"_I love you."_

Orihime reached over and shut the water off. She had stopped crying, but she felt as if the air the squeezed of her lungs. She stepped out of the shower, struggling to keep her breath steady. She looked back at the mirror and saw the same emotional wreck. Her eyes weren't as puffy though, but she looked exhausted. Orihime grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. As she left the bathroom and realized how much seeing Ichigo had ruined _her_.

She needed to get out of town. She needed to get away from everything that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo, I'm coming in."

Isshin Kurosaki managed to pick the lock to open Ichigo's door and opened it. The room was hot, stuffy, and in complete darkness. Ichigo lay on his bed with his eyes closed, his arm covering his face.

Isshin had told himself that Ichigo was just temporaily in mourning. He had tried to break in before, but only to check on his son. Now his was determine to get his son out of the dark hole and up to the light again. He started by opening the blinds to let sunlight in. He noticed Ichigo squinting in irritation.

"It's time to get up Ichigo. Come on now." Isshin pressed gently. He wasn't going to use force to smack some sense in his son this time.

Ichigo sighed and opened his eyes. It pained Isshin to see his son like this. The man practically looked like skeleton now. "Dad…" Ichigo croaked. His eyes were practically black with circles.

Ichigo sat up and turned to the side of the bed. Isshin took a spot next to him. "What happened son?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "She found someone knew. Engaged. Came to invite me to the wedding."

I just don't get it Dad. How could she have moved on, just like that? I just don't understand…" Tears welled up in eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

Isshin wrapped an arm around his son. "Things happen, you know. I'm sure she suffered too. Don't place all the blame on her."

"But we could have made it work, Dad! She didn't have to leave and break things off! For all I know she gave up on us." Ichigo cried. He shrugged his father's arm off.

"Listen Ichigo. I know how much you loved Orihime—"

"Don't say her name."

"Sorry. I know how much she meant to you, but you're killing yourself over her. Son, I know it's hard but now you have to let it go. Unfortunately she moved on, and you have to as well."

Ichigo didn't answer. He hung his head, knowing the reality of his father's words. But it hurt to admit that his father was right. Orihime hated him now. He was better off dead for all she cared. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Isshin gave his a tight smile and patted him on the shoulder. Ichigo as his father stood up, and with a final nod, left the room. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes. His hand stayed in place on his head, in his hair.

_Her hands ran through his spiky hair. She giggles at his feigned irritation._

" _I like the way it feels!" she says. He laughs and bends his head back into her touch. "I like the way you feel."_

"_Oh yeah? How do I feel?"_

Ichigo groaned, opening his eyes. He needed to clear his head. He needed silence. Ichigo stood, dragging his body out of his room and into the bathroom. The white light was blinding and he fumbled to turn on the bath. The water roared against the bathtub; the sound was almost deafening to Ichigo. Robotically, he removed his old clothes, throwing them into the garbage.

Once the bathtub was full, Ichigo turned off the water and lowered himself into the water. He grabbed a bar of soap and mechanically started washing himself.

"_You feel amazing. Soft. Real."_

"_Real?"_

"_Yeah. I touch you and know I'm not dreaming." She giggles and straddles him. His hands immediately run along her body. She sighs in satisfaction. He pulls her into a soft kiss. He hands run along her face, her neck. She smiles._

Ichigo stopped scrubbing his body. He bends his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

_She softly moans his name._

Ichigo's body slides in the bath and he lets his head sink under the water. The voices, the memories get softer, and softer. Air bubbles float out of his nose.

_Ichigo…_

The silence was calming. His mind went blank under the water. The need to breathe felt…unnecessary. More air bubbles. Ichigo's body twitched under the strain. The silence… Ichigo's eyes opened and he lurched out from the bath, choking and gasping for air. Coughs racked his body as he tried to get breath back into his lungs. He leaned back against the tub and rubbed his face. He found himself wishing that he had stayed under and that surprised him. Did he really wish…?

Shaking his head, he got out of the bath and pulled a towel off the towel rack. He rubbed his face dry and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The lifeless reflection looked back at him.

"Only in death can one achieve true silence, you know." _You can escape the pain. _"You can sleep without ever seeing her face again."

_You can escape the pain. You can move on, in your own way._

Ichigo stepped away from the mirror, horrorified at his own thoughts. The reflection stared back at him blankly. He slipped down to the ground.

"I'm fucking losing it."

* * *

**So, that's it. What did you think of this re-do? I'm hoping this is realistic enough. Please review, you feedback really helps. Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4: The False Release

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me over a year to update. But I assure you, I won't abandon this story! The story is going to get progressively dark, especially in this and the upcoming chapters. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all it's amazing characters are owned by Tite Kubo.**

**The Original Love**

**Chapter 4: The False Release**

Orihime Inoue did not want to be where she was currently. As a matter of fact, she rather be in bed. Or at least not in Karakura Town.

She sat with Kenny and a few of his business associates, who also brought their wives. They were much older than Orihime, which made her feel out of place. She didn't engage in their conversation because they were talking business, and she really had no idea what they were talking about.

She picked at her egg white sandwich with a fork. Oh, how she wished she could smear some wasabi on to make it even remotely appealing to eat. She sighed and gazed absentmindedly out the window.

"Orihime dear. Are you listening?"

She immediately snapped back to reality at the sound of Kenny addressing her directly. It was the first time he spoke to her since they got there. "Y-yes?"

"I was just saying I have an announcement to make."

Orihime perked up at the sound of this. Now that he had the attention at the table he smiled. "This is the reason why I've called you all here. I have great news. I've been promoted." Everyone at the table gasped and began congratulating him. Orihime looked at him with wide eyes. "That's great dear!" she said excitedly. She always knew how hard Kenny worked. She was glad he was getting the recognition he deserved.

"That's not all. This promotion requires…relocating." He said, reaching over and squeezing Orihime's hand. "Relocating? Are we moving?" she asked.

"Yes dear. We're moving to the United States. New York specifically." He said proudly. More gasps and congratulations.

Orihime's smile froze in place. America? They were moving to America? "But Kenny, our home is here." She said. "We just got here! We can't leave now!"

Kenny gave Orihime a pat on the head as if she were some silly child. "We won't be moving until after the wedding. I understand you wanted to stay here but…this is a big opportunity for me. Besides, we can start a new home. New York City is much nicer that Karakura, isn't that right?" His last sentence was address to everyone else and they all laughed in agreement. Orihime squeezed Kenny's hand, desperate for his attention. He looked at her and smiled, then gave her a kiss on the check before returning to the table conversation.

Orihime wasn't sure if she should be extremely happy or extremely upset. A part of her was really excited because she had always wanted to visit the US. But the other part screamed in protest. She didn't want to leave home and all her friends.

But who were her friends? Besides Tatsuki, there was no one else who was keeping her here. And then there was Ichigo, who she had hurt so badly that he was better off never seeing her again. Orihime went back to staring out the window, a confused frown on her face.

* * *

It was a particularly busy day at the Kurosaki clinic. An apartment complex had caught fire and the clinic was swamped treating patients for burns and smoke inhalation. Ichigo had thrown himself into his work to keep his mind occupied. There were so many injured patients that demanded his immediate attention.

He was currently treating a patient for severe burns on his arms and legs. His injuries were pretty serious and the boy was relatively young, almost younger than Ichigo. The boy moaned in pain as Ichigo treated his wounds.

"Sorry. I'm almost done. Doctor Kurosaki will come in to check your wounds." He said calmly. The boy didn't answer. Ichigo continued to apply dressing to the bandages and wrapped the boy's leg up. "You're lucky. I've seen much worse." He mumbled. The boy shot him a look.

"I'd rather be dead." The boy said quietly. Ichigo looked up at him. The boy was looking at the wall, tears forming up in his eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't really mean it like that. It's just…have you ever experienced something traumatic?" He asked, now looking at Ichigo.

He was taken aback by that question. It also made him feel uncomfortable because he wasn't too keen on sharing his feelings. Especially when he had a lot bottled up inside. His mind quickly flashed to Orihime and he shook the thought out of his head. The boy assumed Ichigo was shaking his head no.

"You're the lucky one." The boy replied. Ichigo frowned. The boy went back to staring at the wall. "Sometimes…sometimes…an experience like that can make you feel like…life isn't worth it anymore."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He finished up bandaging the boy's arm.

He could relate to how the boy was feeling right now. He's been feeling that way ever since…_she_ left. Even more so now after his fight with her.

Isshin finally entered to check up on the boy. "Take a five minute break, son." He said before addressing the patient. Ichigo merely nodded. He took one last look at the boy and left.

Ichigo hurried into the supply closet, first making sure no one was around. He turned on the light switch and sank to the floor against the back wall. With shaky fingers he reached into the pocket of his scrubs uniform and took out a small sandwich bag containing one Adderall pill. Ichigo didn't condone drug abuse, especially since he was trying to become a doctor. But his insomnia was getting worse and he needed the energy to work. Working at the clinic was both emotionally and physically draining.

He couldn't stop thinking about what that boy had said. He really felt bad for the guy. As emotionally numb as he was, the look on the boy's face really got to him. He knew that face all too well.

He was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one with slight suicidal thoughts.

Ichigo clenched his fist when he realized the cause of all his thoughts. He knew his breakup with Orihime had fucked him up. But seeing her again _really _fucked him up.

He couldn't believe how much she had changed. Now all of a sudden she was some mature, stuck-up arm candy for a rich businessman. She was so blind to the world around her that it didn't occur to her that inviting her ex-boyfriend to her wedding wasn't such a great idea.

She didn't even apologize or explain.

Ichigo punched a self, knocking down a few things and hurting his hand. He slowly got up, shaking the pain away. He picked up the things he knocked over and noticed a scalpel on the floor. He frowned as he placed the items back on the shelf. He contemplated the scalpel for a second, and then picked it up off the floor. Without any thought he put it in his pocket and left the room.

* * *

Soft cries and low grunts echoed through the room as night descended upon Karakura.

Orihime held onto Kenny as he quietly made love to her. He moved slowly as if she was something so fragile she could break at any moment. She pressed her fingertips against his back in encouragement. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic. He was getting closer.

Kenny lowered his head to capture Orihime's lips in a sweet kiss. He breathed her name as his climax hit him. He gave her short thrusts as his body shook from his orgasm. She sighed his name as he gave her one last kiss before pulling out. He moved over to remove the condom from his manhood. Orihime curled to her side to watch him.

"Did you come?" he asked non-chalantly as he dropped the condom in the wastebasket next to her bed. "No. But it was nice." She answered honestly. He smiled as he joined her in bed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Orihime shrugged and cuddled next to him. They laid in silence for a moment before Kenny spoke again.

"Did you have fun today?" Orihime nodded. "It was fun shopping with the ladies." She said. That wasn't entirely honest.

Kenny, however, didn't pick up on her fake enthusiasm. "I know brunch was a little boring for you. At least you got to go out, you know?" He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Orihime gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. There was more silence. Orihime wrapped her arms tighter around her fiancée. "Kenny?"

"Yes dear?"

Orihime lifted her head to look Kenny in the eyes. He smiled at her lovingly. There was no doubt in her mind that Kenny truly loved her. "Kenny…I-I'm scared."

Kenny looked at her in confusion. "Scared of what?"

"Of going to America. I mean, my life is here a-and my English isn't so good…"

Kenny cut her off before she began to babble. "First of all, your English is fine. If I do recall, you did very well in English class. And second of all, we all move on eventually, right? I mean, you had already left Karakura before. This time is a little more permanent."

Orihime looked down and slowly nodded. "I guess…but…"

"It's time to let go and move on. At least we'll be here for the wedding." He assured her. Orihime put her head down on Kenny's chest.

She knew Kenny was right. She needed to escape from Karakura because it still held certain memories she wanted to avoid.

She needed to let go.

* * *

Ichigo sat alone in his dark bedroom. The only light was from the moon shining through his window. He had finished a late shift at the clinic with his father. Yuzu had prepared them a light meal before heading off to bed. Ichigo was still wired from the Adderall he had taken earlier.

He twiddled the scalpel in between his fingers as he stared off into nothingness.

Earlier in the day after his break Tatsuki had came in with a broken hand. Ichigo was surprised to see her, especially since he barely saw her anymore. He knew she had become a karate teacher at a dojo and she was super busy with tournaments.

"How did you break your hand?" Ichigo asked as he fixed her. Tatuski merely shrugged and answered, "I punched someone in the face."

"And you broke your hand?" He asked incredulously. Tatsuki rolled her eyes but there was a blush on her cheeks. "I don't wanna talk about it." Ichigo gave a snort in amusement.

Tatsuki looked at him curiously. She fidgeted as if she wanted to say something. "So, uh, how's it going?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to shrug. "It goes. School. Work. You know." He said, finishing up. "You're good to go. Just don't go around punching things. Or people." Tatsuki playfully punched Ichigo with her good hand.

Tatuski watched Ichigo put away the medical supplies. She fidgeted again. "So,uh, did you know…that Orihime is back in town?"

Ichigo knocked over a jar as he flinched at the sound of _her _name. This did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki, who immediately felt bad for asking the question in the first place. "Sorry…I-I…"

"It's fine." He snapped. Tatuski immediately shut her mouth. Ichigo sighed and began to run his fingers through his hair but stopped. He hand fell awkwardly to his side. "She came over to say hi."

Tatuski's eyes grew wide. "She did?"

"Yeah. It was weird. And bad. We fought." He said. Tatsuki couldn't hide her shock. "What happened?"

Ichigo leaned against the counter, suddenly feeling exhausted. "She invited me to that fucking wedding." He mumbled.

Tatsuki could see how broken Ichigo looked. She wanted to hug him but knew better.

"She's a fucking bitch. I never want to see her again." He said. He turned away from her to hide his anger. Tatsuki winced at his language. Normally she would have flipped out at the sound of someone disrespecting Orihime, but with Ichigo she knew better. Not that she agreed with the 'bitch' part.

"I know it's hard for you. She shouldn't have…well, you know. Even so, she's not a bad person. I'm sure she was only trying to—"

"Save it Tatuski. Please." He interrupted. Then he left without notice. Tatsuki hung her head in defeat.

Ichigo stopped twiddling the scalpel in his hand. The blade gave an inviting glint in the light. He held out his arm to reveal pale flesh. With a steady hand he cut a small gash in his arm. He cut deeper that he intended, and the blood slowly ran down his arm as he brought it up to the light. He closed his eyes.

The pain was quick but it brought a strange release. All the shit he went through in the past drained away with the blood that slid down his arm.

It was time for him to let go.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay loyal readers! I'm going to keep up with this story and my other fic _Surrender_ (please check it out). Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
